Power generation has used energy generated by a variety of technologies. For example, thermal power generation uses energy generated by the combustion of fossil fuels such as oil and coal, and natural gas. Further, nuclear power generation uses energy generated by the fission reaction of the nuclear fuel. The demand for energy has continued to increase because of an increasingly sophisticated lifestyle and automated production technology.
However, since the level of awareness on the global environment issues, such as resource depletion and environmental destruction, has increased recently, the demand to convert from a society dependent on fossil fuels and the like to a society using renewable alternative energy and natural energy has increased.
On the other hand, regarding the use of nuclear energy, which has been advantageous in terms of energy security and environmental issues so far, there is a need to review the safety standards because of the problem of processing radioactive waste and the possibility of nuclear accidents.
Thus, in order to solve the problems related to energy and environmental issues, developing a new environmentally-friendly energy alternative to conventional nuclear power generation and thermal power generation is desired.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-4027
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-230795
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-181570
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 4232820